The present invention is related to such a type of electronic apparatus that a plurality of push-button switches are depressed in operations for performing functions.
Recently, in particular, electronic apparatus such as business-purpose electronic appliances and domestic electronic appliances are equipped with large numbers of functions, while large numbers of push-button switches used to perform these functions are provided on these electronic apparatus. Among these electronic apparatus, such electronic apparatus equipped with voice guidance functions have been currently popularized in order to improve operabilities by users. For example, such electronic apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei-6-30173.
However, these electronic apparatus own the below-mentioned problems. That is, in such a case that a plurality of push-buttons are required to be depressed every function, users can hardly grasp names of push-buttons and arranging positions of these push-buttons, and users can hardly judge that which push-buttons should be sequentially depressed. As a result, lengthy time is necessarily required for performing one function.